


Two in the Bush

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers, Wild Adapter
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Request, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban spots some prospective clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treneka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Treneka).



> I took drabble requests. Treneka requested a meeting between Ban and Tokitoh. For the win, because. What I have here is what we in the biz technically refer to as a prologue. The rest of the story is going to be a long time coming, though. Rune actually named this one for me, because she's a sweetie that way.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji calls behind him, and down the street he hears a distorted echo.

"Kubo-chan!"

He turns his head, sees a kid reach out to grab the arm of a taller kid and pull him to a halt. His eyes focus on the kid's gloved hand; there's something about the shape that's not quite right. He rubs his own fingertips together, considering.

"Ban-chan." A hand touches his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Claws. That's what it is. The kid has claws. And his friend's holding a GetBackers flyer.

"Ban-chan?"

Ban turns back toward the car. "Let's go get lunch."


End file.
